Lo que tu significas para mi
by Katthnip
Summary: [OneShot] La Propuesta de matrimonio de Korra a Asami justo antes de la luna de miel en el mundo espiritual. ¿como le pedirías al amor de tu vida que que acompañara el esto e tu vida? "las cosas buenas comienzan con algo de miedo." ¿sera que a las personas también nos da miedo ser felices?


Los Personajes e Historia le pertenecen a Michael DanteDiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

no me pertenecen a mi en lo absoluto, yo solo juego con ellos.

este Fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con motivo de entretener.

Dedicado a J.E.C, al final todo sale bien...

Lo que tu significas para mi.

Ahora que todo había terminado me sentía segura, no sabía que me depararía el destino después de tantas batallas, después de todo era el avatar y mi obligación como tal era mantener el equilibro en la tierra de los humanos como en el de los espíritus. Tenía miedo a fallarles a ambos, con tales responsabilidades temía por mí y por los demás, solo dios sabia cuántos más vendrían en busca de poder y yo tenía que estar preparada, pero ahora no lo sabía con certeza solo quería tomar un descanso no podía dejar de pensar en pasar un tiempo lejos de ciudad república o más bien de todo para ser sincera, solo que esta vez sentía la necesidad de irme con alguien, pero... quien podría ser capaz de aventurarse conmigo a este viaje. Me encontraba a las afueras de la fiesta. La boda de varrick y zhu li se estaba celebrando ahora, así que aproveche el momento para escabullirme de entre todos y meditar lo que quería hacer. Estaba cansada, realmente agobiada, supongo que a todos les pasa, después de la batalla con kuvira, estaba emocional y físicamente cansada. Aunque debía reconocer que ahora estaba más en paz con mi ser espiritual. Tenía muchos planes pero también muchas cosas por las cuales pelear, pues aún no ha acabado…

Aquel portal justo en medio de la ciudad tan resplandeciente, emanaba más que luz, si no, paz, armonía, algo que ni siquiera Aang pensó que sería posible, incluso wan, en cierta forma siento que los he honrado al juntar ambos mundos.

Puedo sentarme-. Interrumpe una voz madura y pasiva mirándome con esos ojos tan despreocupados pero al mismo tiempo firme y seguro, era tenzin siempre tan oportuno supongo… - claro, siéntate a final de cuentas no quería un momento a solas-. Le digo esbozando una risilla torpe y desganada.

Te mire muy solitaria, es una fiesta sabes se supone que debes de estar dentro, con todos divirtiéndote.- se acomoda a un lado mío.

¿Ah sí?, entonces ¿no es lo que deberías estar haciendo tú?, pensé que te gustaban las fiestas.- levantó la ceja en señal de desaprobación, creo que tenzin es la persona que menos disfruta el barullo, más si se trata de una fiesta tan pintoresca como la que puede ofrecer un tipo tan peculiar como varrick, sin embargo se lo veía disfrutando del baile y las conversaciones extensas con las personalidades que allí se encontraban, revueltas entre el ruido, la música, la comida exótica que solo un magnate y genio extravagante como lo era varrick y solo varrick podía ofrecer.

Me senté a pensar un poco, en las experiencias en todo lo que he pasado estos últimos años, creo que llego el momento donde quiero que mi vida tome otro rumbo y motivo…- baje a la mirada y sonreí de una manera discreta en la que habría podido dar por seguro que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, pero creo que el tono de mi voz me delato por completo, sabía que frente a tenzin estaba por completa descubierta y que me iba a ser muy difícil ocultarle algo como mis sentimientos. No quería que lo supiera, de hecho me esforcé bastante para que nadie lo sospechara, todos excepto esa persona con la que tanto anhelaba estar…

Es Sato ¿cierto?- creo que jamás me había tomado tan desprevenida. .Dicha pregunta me sorprendió, fue como si incluso estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, pero no sería capaz de negarlo, jamás la negaría, ella no lo merecía, siempre estuvo a mi lado, curo mis heridas… Desvaneció la soledad; mis sentimientos hacia ella eran más que solo la verdad la necesitaba a mi lado, no como una amiga. Como mi compañera y confidente, mi uno en un millón, mi piedra de toque, la que siempre me mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

-estaba pensando cómo decírselo, no sé qué opines tu… ¿cómo fue cuando se lo pediste a Pema? No puedo imaginármelo, es que eres el rey de las emociones a flor de piel; me da muchísima curiosidad.- le digo levantado la cejas una y otra vez.

-¡Ejem! Pues… aun que tu no lo creas Korra soy una persona que se considera a sí misma bastante romántica, y debo admitir que sentí algo de miedo, las cosas buenas inician con un poco de miedo, pero es importante saber que es más valiente quien lo intenta aun a pesar del temor que quien solo deja pasar la oportunidad; pienso que los sentimientos son algo que debe salir a relucir en el momento que lo sientes si no, el momento se va. Se te escapa de las manos y el tiempo es lo único que no puedes regresar.

Me quede ensordecida con todo lo que me había dicho, es la parte de la verdad que no nos cuentan que existe, la cara amable y hermosa que tiene la verdad.

-me encanta hablar contigo, siempre dices lo que necesito es…

-¡Asami!

-Hola, disculpen. No es mi intención interrumpir pero… creo que te están buscando allá adentro Tenzin.

¡Rayos! Me pregunto si alcanzo a escuchar algo de la conversación. Espero que no, por favor no, ojala no este notando mi nerviosismo, por favor no, por favor no, ¡YA SE! Tal vez si no me muevo no note que estoy aquí…

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a ver que es, les dejo solas chicas.- sé que lo hizo con toda la intención de joderme. Sobre todo por esa sonrisa en su cara… amplia y regocijante, Tenzin… ¡Maldición!

\- y… ¿qué tal la fiesta?

-ohh… supongo, para ser Varrik, claro.

-eso mismo opino yo…

-puedo quedarme un momento contigo, creo que me solo me canse… no es que no disfrute las fiestas, pero quiero algo de paz por el momento.

-si está bien… tal vez al cabo de un rato quieras volver.

De hecho estaba pensando…- note que se le dificultaba hablar.- que sería bueno que me tomara unas vacaciones…

-sí, tienes razón. Estos últimos meses han sido… bueno realmente agotadores…

-y si… ¿nos fuéramos juntas?

-¿cómo una luna de miel? – realmente esa pregunta me puso nerviosa pero decidí seguirle el juego, en mi interior no quería decepcionarla ni siquiera en eso.

-Para eso tendríamos que estar casadas…

-tal vez…podría ser eso posible.- era el momento oportuno, debía armame de valor.- Asami Sato…- pude ver su expresión en el rostro, se miraba hermosa y deslumbrante casi podría jurar que irradiaba luz de su propia tez, como si mis palabras se tornaran cual sol y ella misma se aprovechase de esa luz para hacerla completamente suya… mi hermosa luna, vestida de estrellas infinitas iluminaba mi noche y me daba esperanza para continuar.

-Korra…

-Tenía tantas ganas de decirte esto, de expresarte desde el fondo de mi alma lo que he estado esperando por ti, estos años… tú fuiste mi ventana al mundo autentico, más allá de mi depresión o mis escusas. Tú fuiste lo único innegable, mi amiga, mi incesante fuente de savia, siempre con la verdad de las cosas que muchas ocasiones me negaba a percibir, y me di cuenta de que te necesito como mis pulmones al aire, te necesito Asami… junto a mí para toda la vida; es por eso que… quiero pedirte, si serias, la luz de cada una de mis mañanas… Asami, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Me quede estacada, de momento el tiempo se detuvo ante mí. Todos mis miedos estaban ahí, lo que ella respondiera a mi pregunta podría destruirme, más allá de cualquier enemigo que se me presentase, mas allá de cualquier veneno mortal que consumiera mi ser. Estábamos justo allí, frente a frente, solo ella y yo. Nada más deseaba en este mundo más que su felicidad, y cualquiera que ahora fuera su respuesta, la respetaría… pues le amo, de verdad le amo.

-Korra… sabes que ha sido muy difícil para mí. Lo perdí todo… me siento sola, no quiero volver a sentir como el mundo me abandona, es cruel al final siento perdí más de lo que he ganado, al final sé que llegare a casa y puedo lidiar con eso, puedo sobre llevar la soledad, es algo que me sienta bien… o por lo menos eso pensaba, sé que no soy un As diciendo lo que siento, no me había permitido amarte; si quiera a pensar en la sola idea, pero tú me haces creer en la posibilidad, de tentar con mis manos aquello que para mis ojos no era perceptible… Korra… yo… te amo… y quiero ser parte de ti y quiero que tú seas parte de mí.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, no podía creer… todo este tiempo tuve lo que siempre había buscado frente a mis narices, no era posible que no lo hubiese notado. Tome su mano suavemente y la pose sobre la mía, la mire y ella me miraba a mí, sonreía, tal vez por nervios, tal vez por miedo, ella creía en el amor otra vez, creía en mí y me quería, me quiere…

Dentro de mí sentí el impulso de sentirla, como un buen baile la lleve hasta mi suavemente, sus ojos se entre cerraron y mis labios tocaron los suyos, suavemente una y otra vez… el mundo desapareció por un instante a nuestros pies, alrededor de nosotras podría jurar que había luces que revoloteaban por todas partes, sentía que flotaba era como si nada estuviera aquí, por un momento sentí que soñaba; pero al tomar su mano y mirarle a los ojos sabía que era real, ella era real, autentica, estaba aquí para mí y yo para ella. Alce mi mano aun libre. Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Agua, Metal, Hielo… empuñe mi mano para ocultar lo que había formado en mi propia mano, al descubrir deje ver una sortija y la coloque en su dedo anular para cerrar este juramento inquebrantable que ambas nos hicimos, más allá del bien y del mal...

Hola, espero que les allá gustado, es la primera vez que me animo a subir un fic, como verán es como Korra le pidió matrimonio a Asami (me gusta pensar que ese viaje al mundo de los espíritus es una luna de miel, aun que según los autores es Cannon.)

¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
